A Gift to Your Heart
by meme1641
Summary: Two days before Christmas, Christmas decorations is already hung up. Since it's almost Christmas they're giving Christmas presents though but a brunette is too shy to gave his present to the special person. At the end of the day he's heartbroken. Will he be able to gave the present to her? A Christmas fic. Warning: the word " Gut". Enjoy!


A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Well this a Christmas fic. Well I Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy (C) Square Enix

Kaori McGarden, Kaito Caeruleum and Rixoka Hayden (C) me

Kyoko (C) White Eclipse of Misfortune

Christopher Dawn (C) WingBladeWeaver1357

* * *

Two days before Christmas, Christmas decorations is already hung up at the ceiling, lockers and class room. Since it's almost Christmas they're giving Christmas presents though but a brunette is too shy to gave his present to the special person. And during class he slept dreaming about his special person.

" Mr. Hortus!"

" Mommy I didn't do it!" after shouting that, the brunette, blush in embarrassed and the whole class laugh at him.

" Sora Hortus! Stop sleeping in class or go to the principal's office!" said the brunette teacher.

" Yes, Mr. Squall Leonhart" said Sora and ends with a sigh. A vein pops out at Mr. Leonhart's head. And the same again. The class laugh because of the name ' Squall'. Before he even could shout at Sora the bell rang. And everyone ran out from class.

Sora went to his locker and gaze at the present. " Hey there sleepyhead!" Sora turns and saw a blonde haired girl, a silver haired boy and a scarlet haired girl. " You know that Mr. Leonhart doesn't like to be call Mr. Squall, you know!" the scarlet haired said to Sora as she crossed her arms.

" Hey, It's fun to mess with Mr. Leonhart" said Sora as he chuckled. " Am I right Riku? Namine?"

"Actually Sora, I agree with Kairi on this one" said Namine followed by a nod of agreement from Riku.

" Kairi, while you're still here, will you-,"

" Hey there you guys!" said a blonde boy and Sora just coffer his face with his palms. " Here take one! It's a Christmas present from me!" said the blonde boy with a smile.

" Thank you, Ventus!" as Sora said that, he said it with an angry smile then Riku explained. Then Ventus owed and rub the back of his hair with a grin. When Sora wanted to give it another shot. Behind them another blonde looking just like Ventus, a short black haired girl and a brunette.

The Ventus look alike is smacking himself to his locker, the short black haired has a pale face and the brunette shiver while her arms crossed. " Are you three okay?" ask Namine but they won't react. " Hey, Roxas, Xion, Rixoka, answer me please?"

" I- i- i- it w- wa- was M- m- m- m, Mr. I-I- Iraklion. H- he wa- wants u- u-us t-to d- di- disse- dissect a- a p-po- pore li- litt- little b- bird- birdie" said Xion with such a nervous voice. They all look at each other.

" So, at biology class, Mr. Iraklion wants you guys to dissect a bird and you did but still remember the bird's gut?" ask Ventus and the three of them nodded. They all got a big sweat dropped at their head except Roxas, Xion and Rixoka. " oh! C'mon you three! Look there's Vanitas and Kaori! And look at them! They're normal!"

" Vanitas! Kaori come here please!" Shout Rixoka. The both of them came and Vanitas the Sora look alike but have a black hair wore a dark and cool sun glasses and Kaori the Kairi look alike but her hair is half pony tail put both of her palms above her ears.

" my beautiful golden eyes is destroyed ruin by the bird's gut" said Vanitas

" No! Don't talk about that! It creeps me out!" shout Kaori. They all swat dropped again except for the five people that saw the bird's gut. The bell rang as they all return to their classes. Sora sigh and put the present back at his locker.

His next period along with Riku, Kairi and Namine is Art class. Ms. Serah Farron wants them to draw something that they've been dreaming to be. Everybody's done and they must show it in front of the class. A blonde haired boy named Christopher dawn is first. " this is the person that I've been dreaming to be" he said as his drawing shows that he wants to be a police. After a several students has past included Namine and Riku, now it's Kairi's turn.

" If I could be this I'll be happy" she said and her drawing shows that she is the owner of the finest restorant. And lastly is Sora. He drew himself flying with a superman suit.

" this is the person that I've been dreaming to be!" he said with proud.

" yeah in your dreams!" a boy said while wearing a ski hat.

" Seifer! Some dreams come true!" with anger emotion Sora shout out loudly.

x/x/x/x/x/

" You two always fight. How many times?" ask the pink haired teacher. The two boys won't look at each other and cross they're arms. The pink haired teacher got a big vein at her head. " Sora! Seifer!" she shouts, stood up and bang the desk.

" twenty, Principal E'clair Farron" the both of them said with a lazy voice. Principal E'clair sat down at her chair, as her elbow at the table her palm is at her forehead. She shook her head in disappointment.

"if you fight again, I'm gonna call your parents. Got that? !" the both of them nodded. " now have your break" she said and the both of them went out for they're lunch. Sora went to the cafeteria and sat with his friends. It took them a long time just to explain to Principal E'clair.

" Sora why do you always get a fight with him?" ask his older twin brother Vanitas. Sora wont replied. " Bro! It's almost Christmas and if you keep fighting, you'll get written at Santa's naughty list" since they all look at Sora and he doesn't want to respond, Vanitas gave him a noogie. Sora still doesn't respond.

" Hey, cheer up buddy! Don't let your day be sorrow! In two more days it's Christmas! So you got a day just to gave Kairi her present or else that you won't able to show your feelings to her" said Terra, Sora look at his friends that they are Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Terra, Axel and Christopher and don't forget Riku. Sora grins and nodded.

" You want to give something to Kairi?" Sora was shock. All of them turn and just saw Kaori and a blonde haired girl. " That so sweet, Sora. Right,Kyoko ?" Kaori said as Kyoko nodded.

" You better do it today or tomorrow, Sora . Because you won't able to see her for a whole month, you know?" said the blonde haired. Sora gasps a little then he nod. The two girls smiled and went to their lockers.

" You know, Kyoko's right! I must give this present to Kairi!" with excitement Sora said and his pals smiled and grin at him. " but after school!" the smiling and grinning turn to dropping jaws and sweat drops. The brunette went to his locker as his friends sigh and shook their heads.

At Class and POV

*sigh* why does Mr. Caelum always gave us quizzes? I said to myself and do quiz at the paper. " Ms. McGarden! Are you done spacing out? If you're done then do this! Mr. Hortus! You too! " aw. . . . . Mr. Caelum why must you be our History teacher? I whine and meet up with Sora at the board.

We must write something that we learn at class. Well if I'm not mistaking some students fell asleep while Mr. Caelum teaches. I can't believe that My big cousin, E'clair or Lightning is gonna married Noctis or Noct. (A/N: I watch the Final Fantasy XIII Versus's trailer and Noctis told Stella to call him Noct. If I'm not mistaking.)

Aw. . . . . I hate history

POV ended

Sora and Kairi finished and they went back to their seat. Mr. Caelum looks at it and sigh. " Well forty percent is wrong but sixty present is right. Congratulations you two" Said the black haired teacher. Then he reads and explains about history.

The next period cooking class. " Good afternoon class!" the orange haired teacher greeted.

" good afternoon Ms. Shuriken" replied the student.

" okay students now we're gonna make a cake, a Christmas cake! But all of you must be paired. I'll choose!" said Ms. Shuriken with a happy face. After she's don pairing the students, they started to make they're cake. And poor-poor Sora, his partner is Seifer, his enemy.

After making times over, Ms. Shuriken checks if they have done well. It was Sora and Seifer's group. Well, they did well but the frosting's a really weird. Miss. Shuriken sweat dropped and gave them a B- . After cocking class us over they still have one more period to do and that's music.

At The Music Room

They played a holiday music. Mrs. Aerith Fair was so happy. When school is over. Some students already got home and some not. Like Kaori and Riku, they're chit- chatting at Kaori's locker, Kairi, Sora and more.

When Sora opens his locker, the present was there and he was reading to give it to Kairi but, when he want to gave Kairi the present, at her locker he saw a black haired boy named Kaito Caeruleum gave Kairi a present. Sora's heartbroken. He ran and dropped the present. Kaori and Riku saw Sora running. They pick up the present and went after him.

x/x/x/x/x/

" Well there you are, Romeo." The brunette turn back as he saw Kaori and Riku. He gazes back to the sea and hug his knees. " we've been looking for you everywhere Sora" said Kaori as they approach Sora. They sat next to him at the right.

" My heart's broken. If Kairi got a present from a normal boy well I'm still cool with that but from Kaito," Sora said as stop gazing to the sea and closed his eyes tightly. " His the most popular boy at school!"

Kaori and Riku look at each other as they felt bad for Sora. Kaori gave the present back to Sora. " Sora, just because that a popular kid gave a present to the one you like doesn't mean that his gonna still her from you forever" they turn and they saw Kyoko.

Kyoko joined them and sat next to Sora at the left. " Kyoko you have been dating my twin for like two months no one will steal Vanitas from you because Vanitas make his words that he wouldn't cheat on you while Kaori and Riku, they've been out for like half a year and they always be side by side except when it's class time. Just like Roxas and Namine, Xion and Christopher, Aqua and Terra, Ven and Rii" Sora said what he feel and no one shouldn't stop someone while they're talking about their feelings.

" While me," his faced frowned. " I didn't even told Kairi about how I feel about her and now she's gonna be taken away"

" C'mon Sora! I tought you were better than that!"

" Yeah Sora! Kairi wouldn't be dating a boy like that!"

" Yeah, You guys are right! I'll go give the present after school tomorrow" Sora's back on his feat, punch his fist to the air and have courage again. And ran to his house.

" Oh! Sora" Sora stops running and turned. " Do it at the school garden! It's much more romantic!" said Kaori. Sora shout okay as he continued to ran back home.

The next day and after school

" Kairi!" Kairi turn and she saw Sora. " Can you come with me? I wanna talk to you" said the brunette. Kairi nodded and the both of them went to the school's garden. The both of them sat down at the bench under the tree.

Sora took a deep breath and let it out. His face is bright red. " Kairi accept this present from me" Sora gave the present to Kairi and she opened she gasp and in side of that present box was a white pearl necklace. Kairi look to Sora and she gasp again.

" Kairi McGarden will you be my girlfriend?" Sora said while kneeling he closed his eyes and gave her roses. Kairi blushed and coffer her mouth with her palm.

" Yes! Yes I will" the red hair accept the flower as Sora dropped his jaw happily.

**Pop!**

" Congratulations you two!" Sora and Kairi were shock yet they blushed really deeply.

" how could you guys know?!" ask Sora

" Kaori told us" said Terra. Aqua, Roxas, Vanitas, Namine, Kyoko, Ventus, Rixoka, Xion, Christopher, Axel, and Riku nodded

" If you wanna know what happen. Well," Kaori said

**Flashback**

After Sora ran back home." I smell a plan here" said the blonde haired girl then she looks to the red haired and the silver haired also looks to the red haired. The red haired smirk as she told them the plan.

" Okay here's what we're gonna do. We buy some confetti and when Kairi answer Sora's question we pop that confetti. Got that?" the silver haired and the blonde haired nodded. " Okay phone Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Vanitas, Namine, Ventus, Rixoka, Xion, Christopher and Axel. 'Kay?" the silver haired and the blonde haired nodded again.

**End of Flashback**

Sora frozen. He can't say anything to them. " I'm gonna get you for this!" he shout.

A month later. Kaito get a girlfriend named Hana, E'clair and Noctis get married. Sora and Kairi started to go out together. They all were happy for them. Well this is a Happy ending for them. THE END

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you like the story. Merry Christmas for you all! Have a great New Year too!

R&R Please!


End file.
